La Pequeña Pelirroja y el Draco Feroz
by Sam-chan
Summary: Cuando una se aburre, le salen las cosas más extrañas ^^Uu (mejor léanlo)
1. Acto 1

"**La pequeña pelirroja y el Draco Feroz"**

(o 'Como se las ingenia Sam-chan para poner a Draco en pantalones de cuero y camisa de seda negra')

¡Hola a todos! ^_^ Muy bien, aquí tengo **otro** fic (simplemente no aprendo).   Esta es una parodia, y salió la idea cuando andaba de ociosa buscando fan arts.   Por el momento no hay parejas definidas, pero conociéndome esto será un R/Hr y D/G... pero no necesariamente será romántico y cursi (raro en mi).    Harry Potter y compañía **no** me pertenece (Por mas que yo quisiera :_: ), tampoco me pertenecen ni Kali ni Subaru (je, solo las torturo).  Lo único que me pertenece es la idea (coff... ya se que hay muchas versiones, pero esta es mía J).   ¡No olviden dejarme su review! Me encanta leer los comentarios, y a todos les contesto ^_^.  Gracias de nuevo, ¡y espero que lo disfruten!.

Acto 1

'Una vez, existió una pequeña niña; con el cabello fuego y ojos color canela llenos de inocencia.   Sus pecas, según le había dicho su mamá, eran besitos que los ángeles le daban cuando se encontraba dormida para que soñara con dulces, flores y alegría.    

Ella vivía en una casa muy particular.   Su papá le había dicho que alguna vez fue un castillo hermoso, donde hadas y princesas vivían jugando todo el día.  Su hermanos le decían que su papá pasaba demasiado tiempo mirando enchufes.  Pero a ella no le importaba; creía porque quería y adoraba la fantasía, y sus hermanos podían meterse sus comentarios por donde más prefieran.

Un día, cuando sus hermanos no se encontraban en casa y su papá había salido urgentemente a su trabajo - alguien había soltado en las calles una lavadora mutante y estaba causando estragos en la comunidad muggle – su mamá se acercó a la pequeñita y la miró a los ojos nerviosamente'

Molly: Ah... eh... Ginny… ah… 

Ginny: ¿Si mama?

Molly: Ah… yo... eh... 

La señora, chaparrita, con cara amable y ojos dulces, se encontraba roja hasta la raíz de su cabello y sostenía un pañuelo entre las manos que se encontraba completamente doblado por el nerviosismo de la señora.

¿¿: ¡CORTEN!

Con vergüenza, la señora baja la mirada y se sienta en una de las sillas del comedor

¿¿: ¡¿Dónde demonios esta mi apuntador?!

¿?: No es bueno que te estreses Sam... Es malo para tu salud.

Una chica de cabello café castaño hasta los hombros y ojos grises miraba furiosa para todos lados.   Se encontraba sentada en una silla donde letras plateadas brillaban en el respaldo con la leyenda 'productora'.   Otra muchacha, de cabellos color café muy claro, con rayos color lila y ojos color violeta colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, tratando de consolarla y por si tenía que detenerla en algún arranque de histeria

Sam: Al demonio con el estrés, Kali ¡¿Dónde demonios esta mi apuntador?!

Kali: Si me hubieras dejado a **mi** como apuntador, esto no hubiera pasado.  

Sam: ¡Tu pediste ser espejo! Y no planeo discutir eso en estos momentos. ¡¡SUBARU!!

Una mano toca discretamente el hombro de Sam

¿¿: Disculpe, ¿señorita productora?

Sam: Harry, lindo, ya te dije que no me llames así, mi nombre es Sam.

Harry un poco sonrojado: Si claro, S-sam. ¿Esta buscando a la señorita Subaru?

Sam: ¡Si! ¿La has visto?

Kali: Sam, de veras que puedes ser densa algunas veces... Mira el pobre brazo del chico.

Sam voltea extrañada hacia Kali, pero hace lo que le dice.  Ahí, sujetada al brazo del chico como sanguijuela, se encontraba una chica de cabello azul largo y ondulado haciéndole ojitos al chico de ojos verdes

Sam & Kali: -_-Uu

Harry más sonrojado que antes: Ehm... ¿Ayuda?

Sam: ¡Subaru! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

Kali: Tendré que comprarte un diccionario Sam-chan, mejorar tu repertorio para cuando estés enojada... 'demonios' ya pasó de moda.

Sam: ¬¬U Ignoraré eso... ¡Subaru!

La chica salió de su trance y volteó para ver a la productora.  Su mirada decía '¿Eres o naciste así? ¿Acaso no se nota lo que hago'?

Subaru: Te lo dije Sam-chan.   Me encanta Daniel Radcliffe.

La productora golpeó su frente con la mano y despegó a la chica de cabellos azules del brazo ya morado del chico

Sam: ¡Pero este es Harry! ¡Harry Potter! No Daniel, Daniel es el de la película.

Subaru: ¿Tu punto es?.  Sigue estando tan bueno como para comerse.

El Chico Que Vivió se sonrojó y salió disparado hacia un estrado donde dejó el libreto y su varita (no creo que la vuelva a olvidar con la loca suelta).   Mientras que la productora seguía sacando chispas por los ojos hacia la apuntadora

Kali: Si **yo** hubiera sido apuntadora, esto no hubiera pasado.

Subaru: ¬¬ Claro que no, estarías tomando fotos comprometedoras para luego hacer copias y hacer negocio

Kali: ¡Hey! Soy reportera, es mi trabajo

Sam: ¡Bueno ya! Suu, por favor regresa a tu lugar, la señora Weasley necesita ayuda.

Subaru: Ya voy, ya voy... me explotan...

Sam: ¬¬X ... Muy bien, ¿Todos listos? ¿Harry?

Harry: Si.

Sam: Excelente, desde la última parte y... ¡Acción!

Harry aclara su garganta, toma su varita y murmura unas palabras apuntándolas hacia su garganta. Toma el libreto, lo abre y comienza a hablar

'su mamá se acercó a la pequeñita y la miró a los ojos nerviosamente'

Molly: Ah... G-ginny... eh... 

Ginny: ¿Si mama?

Molly: … Y-yo… a-abuelita… eh… 

Sam: ¡¡Corten!! ¡SUBARU!

Subaru saliendo por debajo de la mesa: ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Le dije todas sus líneas!

La señora, completamente roja del rostro mira apenada a la productora

Molly: Yo...

Ginny: Mi mamá tiene pánico escénico.

Sam: Oi... Haberlo dicho antes.

La productora se levanta y se coloca frente a la señora Weasley, con Kali siguiendo sus pasos

Sam: ¬¬ Kali-chan, no escuchaste la parte de 'Sus hermanos no se encontraban en casa'

Kali: Sip, pero tengo que saludar a la suegra ¿no?

Sam: *sigh* Lo que sea... Señora Weasley, dígame, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Se siente bien? 

Kali: ¿Un masaje? ¿Té? ¿No quiere que le traigamos algo para los nervios?

Sam: Usted pídalo y Kali lo busca, tiene que servir de algo.

Kali murmurando entre dientes: ¬¬ Solo porque es mi suegra

Molly: Hay señorita, lo siento tanto.  No es mi intención quedarme congelada, verá, esas cosas muggles me dan mala espina.

Sam: ¡Pero señora Weasley! Es de la mejor calidad, lo último en tecnología.

Kali: Spielberg casi nos atrapa cuando lo sacamos de su estudio... 

Molly: ¿Quién?

Sam: ¬¬ ¡Kali!  ^^U Nadie importante... Señora Weasley usted es perfecta para el papel, tiene todo lo que una mamá debe de ser y aunque la reemplazara - cosa que no planeo hacer, téngalo por seguro -  no encontraría a estas alturas, a alguien que tomara su lugar.

Kali: SeñoraW. Tan solo sea usted misma, demuestre su talento de madre; recuerde a sus hijos – créame que yo no dejo de hacerlo – y actúe normal

Sam: Exacto, a demás, si no hubiéramos pensado que usted sería excelente, ¡no la hubiéramos llamado!

Kali susurrándole al oído a la otra chica: Pensé que había sido porque era la única señora pelirroja que conocías

Sam dándole un codazo en el estómago a su amiga: Calla, es casi lo mismo.

Molly sonrojada por los halagos pero con la mirada decidida Muchas gracias señoritas, trataré de no defraudarlas.

Sam: ¡Así se hace! ^^

Kali: Por cierto Señora W, ¿no tendrá por ahí algunas fotos de sus hijos de cuando estaba pequeñitos, usted sabe, chiquitos y como llegaron al mundo corriendo por todo el jardín o bañándolos o cuando les salieron sus primeros dientes o alguna de Bill-sama viéndose completamente dulce y tierno en pañales?

Sam: *sigh* Vamos Kali-chan

La productora toma a la chica, aún hablando para sí y con corazoncitos en los ojos, del cuello de su blusa y la arrastra hasta su silla.

Sam: ¿Necesitas un cubetazo de agua fría?

Kali: Ahhh Billi-sama en pañales.. *_* 

Sam: Lo tomaré como un si

Kali: ¡No, no Sam-chan! Ya estoy bien.  Pero debes admitir que esas fotos se verían bien en nuestra colección. ¿Podemos, podemos?

La productora mira detenidamente a la chica emocionada.  Después de un rato suspira y le sonríe

Sam: Muy bien, pero **no** ahorita.   Cuando acabemos la historia, ¿Trato hecho?

Kali: ¡SI!

Sam: Muy bien, ahora quédate quietecita. ¡Subaru! ¿Estas lista?

Ginny: Ehh… ¿Sam? Al momento que en que tu y Kali se acercaron a mi mamá ella salió dando brinquitos diciendo algo así como 'tanto dulce y yo diabética' y 'tanto aquí y tan poca Suu'

La productora estrelló su mano contra la cara (le va a quedar moretón -_-)

Kali: ^^Uuuu No te preocupes Sam-chan, yo traigo a Suu.  Ginny-chan, cuída a Sam-chan, no vaya a ser que se levante y clame por la sangre de Suu.

Ginny: Claro ^^ Después de todo soy hermana de Ron, se manejar a los histéricos.

Sam: ¬¬

La chica se aleja en busca de la apuntadora con exceso de hormonas.   Mientras que la productora le cuenta sus problemas existenciales a la pelirroja, ésta le da palmaditas en la espalda a la chica, tratando de consolarla

Kali: ¡¡Suu-chan!! ¡**Suelta **en este preciso instante a Remsie-poo! ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Deja en paz a Oliver-sama!! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que le haces a Bill-sama!? ¡¡Muere Suu!!

La productora se suelta a llorar en el hombro de la pelirroja, mientras que en el fondo se escucha el sonido de una matanza descomunal

Sam entre sollozos: Yo *sniff*  solo quería *sob* producir una bonita *sniff* his-historiaaaa

Ginny Aún dándole palmaditas en la espalda: Ya, ya Sam.  Al rato se calman.  Me parece que Malfoy las esta apuntando con su varita. 

Sam aún llorando como mártir: Eso *sniff* *sob* me pasa por *sniff* *sniff* ser buena amiga... 

Ginny: Hay no... creo que va para largo esto... Al parecer tu amiga Subaru hechizo a Malfoy y lo esta electrocutando.

Después de media hora las chicas regresaron al lado de la productora.   Ambas chicas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y riéndose juntas

Sam tomándose una taza de té: Pensé que tendría que recoger sus pedacitos por todo el lugar. ¿Por qué la repentina tregua?

Subaru: ¡Deberías ver la cara de Malfoy!

Kali: Ese arrogante, ¡se lo merece!

Sam: Oh no... ¿Qué le hicieron?

Kali: ¡Suu-chan lo hechizo! Tiene que ser amable, o descargas eléctricas lo atormentarán

Subaru: _Draco a la flambé_

Las dos chicas, junto con la pelirroja, se soltaron a carcajadas.  A lo lejos se escuchaban maldiciones a medias, seguidas por gritos y zumbidos de electricidad.

Sam: ¡Suu-chan regrésalo a la normalidad!

Subaru: ¿Por qué? Esta también para comerse, ¡pero eso no le da el derecho a salirse con la suya!

Kali: ¡Me quería lanzar una maldición! De no haber sido por Suu-chan probablemente en estos momentos no tendría boca o algo peor.

Ginny: Malfoy merece un escarmiento.  Por muy bien que se vea, no tiene porque lastimar a Kali.

Las tres chicas miran atónitas a la pelirroja

Ginny con las mejillas del mismo color que su cabello: ¡Y-yo solo estaba apoyando a Subaru! ¡Eso es todo!

Kali: Aja...

Subaru: Claro, así se le dice hoy en día.

Sam: Si no fuera porque realmente tengo otras cosas más importantes en las cuales preocuparme, explotaría la situación.   Suu-chan, el problema es que **necesito** que Draco sea como es, por eso debes de regresarlo a la normalidad.  ¡Y si sigue con esos gritos no nos dejará terminar!

Kali: ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Malfoy grita como niña

Sam: ¡¡KALI!! ¬¬Xx

Kali: Ups, lo siento Sam-chan.

Sam: Por favor, regrésenlo como estaba.

Subaru: Diantres, siempre le quitas lo divertido a todo Sam-chan.

La chica de cabellos azules se da la vuelta y se va.  Después de unos quince minutos de gritarse palabras que pusieron en vergüenza hasta los hermanos Weasley la chica regresa con en entrecejo fruncido y maldiciendo por debajo

Subaru: Ya... esta hecho, pero si por mi hubiera sido ese chico hubiera mostrado respeto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sam: Suu-chan, regresa a tu lugar.

Subaru: ¬¬ solo porque te gusta el albino...

Sam: ¡SUU!

Subaru: ^_^ Ya me voy.

De nuevo la apuntador desaparece debajo de la mesa.  La señora regresa a la cocina, después de aprovechar el descanso al lavar toda la ropa que le faltaba, y la pelirroja se coloca junto a su mamá

Sam: Por favor... que ya salga aunque sea esta escena... ¿Harry?

El chico se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre el estrado, los lentes colgando de su mano

Kali: ^^ ¡Kawaii!

Ginny: Parece angelito *^^*

Sam: *sigh* ¡Harry! ¡Cho en traje de baño!

Ginny y Kali: ¬¬X **¡HEY!**

El chico se levantó como rayo y sus lentes se cayeron al pasto

Harry: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué paso?

Sam: Ups, mi error, lo siento.  Pero ahora que **ya** estás despierto podremos continuar, ¿no crees lindo?

El chico se sonroja completamente y recoge sus lentes.   Mientras que la pelirroja y la chica miraban a la productora con ganas de estrangularla

Sam algo nerviosa: Eh... ¡Necesitaba despertarlo! 

Kali: ¬¬ Solo porque seré el espejo no diré nada... por el momento.

Sam: *glup* Bueno ya, ¡Harry! Tres... dos.. ¡Acción!

Fin del Acto 1

Notas de la Autora aka Sam:

Bien, ¿les gustó?... Déjenme sus comentarios en la pequeña cajita del lado izquierdo inferior ^^.   Todavía falta mucho mas desastre y un par de personajes nuevos (¡quiero meter a Legolas! ... jejeje).  Agradezco a Kali-chan que me aguanto desde el principio y me motivó a seguir (parte del cap 2 fueron sugerencias suyas).   Este fic esta dedicado a Danyliz (pronto saldrás muahahaha), Kali, Subaru, Belly (be afraid, be very afraid... muahahaha) y todos los que siempre me apoyan al escribir (Isis-chan, pronto saldrá el de G/D, no te preocupes ^.~) Gracias de nuevo por leer.  Nos vemos en el siguiente acto.

Ja ne, Minna-san


	2. Acto 2

"**La pequeña pelirroja y el Draco Feroz"**

(o 'Como se las ingenia Sam-chan para poner a Draco en pantalones de cuero y camisa de seda negra')

Otro más ^_^ Wow, voy rápido. ¡En estos momentos estoy terminando el cap 3! (es que este cuento si tiene final :P).  De nuevo, ningún personaje me pertenece :_: ... solo me pertenezco yo misma.   No me demanden, soy pobre y de familia numerosa ^^U.

Acto 2

'su mamá se acercó a la pequeñita y la miró a los ojos nerviosamente'

Molly: Mi pequeña niña, la única hija que tengo... Tu madre necesita consejo.

Ginny: ¿Qué pasa mamá? 

Molly: Acabo de recibir un búho.   Tu abuela esta enferma y necesita que alguien vaya a cuidarla.  Ohh ¡Pero queda tan lejos! No puedo dejarte sola en esta casa tan grande; alguien tiene que hacer la comida, lavar la ropa, limpiar la casa, desactivar las bromas de tus hermanos gemelos... 

Ginny: No te preocupes mamá, yo iré a cuidar a mi abuelita.

Molly: ¡Oh mi dulce niña! Siempre tan servicial, haces que el corazón de tu madre se hinche de felicidad.  ¡Pero no puedo mandarte a ti sola! Hay que atravesar el bosque, y aún te falta un año para poder usar tu varita fuera de la escuela.

Ginny: Pero mamá, no creo que me suceda nada malo, me sé el camino de memoria y hasta conozco un atajo.

Molly: Pero hay animales muy peligrosos por el bosque.  Según me contaron las brujas del pueblo cercano, dicen que anda un lobo suelto.   Y no puedo dejar que mi dulce niñita, la mas pequeña, salga y sea atacada por esa bestia tan terrible y siniestra.

La pequeña pelirroja suspira frustrada y coloca sus manos sobre sus caderas

Ginny: Madre, **no **soy una niñita indefensa, ya casi tengo 17 años y puedo cuidarme sola.   Además, recuerda que crecí con seis hermanos varones, si alguien o algo se atreve a cruzar por mi camino sabré como defenderme. 

La mama mira a su peque... no, a su muchachita con ojos llenos de orgullo y felicidad; suspira resignada y saca su varita.  Da un pequeño giro a su muñeca y una canasta de mimbre con un pequeño mantel blanco con cuadriculado rojo aparece sobre la mesa.

Molly: Muy bien hijita.  Confiaré en ti, se que harás a tu madre orgullosa.   

Ginny Un poco sonrojada y sonriendo: Gracias mamá, te prometo mandarte un búho cuando llegue a casa de abuelita para que no tenerte preocupada.

La pelirroja toma la canasta del mango, pero al instante la deja caer sobre la mesa de nuevo.

Ginny: ¡Uff! Madre, ¿Qué metiste en la canasta? Pesa una tonelada.

Molly: No se de que estas hablando hija, si tan solo puse tu ropa, unos pasteles de queso que hice, algo de té y las medicinas que tu abuelita pidió.

Mirando la canasta dudosamente, la pelirroja quita el mantel que la cubre y comienza a sacar objetos con el entre cejo fruncido

Ginny: Mamá, ¿qué clase de enfermedad tiene mi abuelita que necesita esposas... y un látigo... y alcohol del 96º?... y libros _"Guía práctica para poder llevar acabo un secuestro (ilustrada)"_, _"Como amarrar a un inconsciente"_,_"Mil y un maneras para distraer a un gran público_" ¡Hey! Este se me hace conocido "_Cómo seguir a las personas sin ser descubiertas. Camouflaje"_

La señora voltea a ver a la pequeña pelirroja con una ceja alzada cuestionantemente, ésta tan solo se sonroja y suelta el libro sobre la mesa completamente roja de la vergüenza y murmurando palabras como '_era ese o la guía de secuestro_'

Kali: **¡¡¡CORTEN!!!**

Sam: Pero que demo... 

La chica sale corriendo hacia la cocina y toma todos los objetos que la pelirroja sacó de la canasta y los vuelve a colocar dentro con una sonrisa nerviosa y con el rostro que pondría en vergüenza el cabello de cualquier Weasley

Kali: Aaajajajaja... ¡Huy! C-creo que tomaron la canasta equivocada... (Esos elfos domésticos me las pagarán) Ya me preguntaba yo donde la había dejado... jejejeje... Uhhh no me hagan caso... ustedes sigan... yo me retiro... lejos de aquí.  Preferentemente **MAS **lejos de Sam que de aquí.

La productora, con el ojo derecho punzándole, ve a su amiga que comienza a alejarse del set.

Sam con una voz increíblemente dulce Pero Kali-chan, ¿A dónde te vas? Todavía tienes que ser el espejo... A parte, ¿me crees capaz de lastimarte seriamente?

Kali visiblemente asustada ante el tono de azúcar de su amiga: ¡Claro que si! Por eso me voy de aquí a mi nuevo destino donde me volveré una fotógrafa profesional, Miami... o mínimo al triángulo de las bermudas para que no me atrapes.

Sam: ¿Estas segura que te vas?

Kali: ¡Me voy porque atentas contra mi!

Sam: Muy bien

la productora saca una pequeña libreta y un celular, en lo que su amiga la mira con confusión

Sam: Mmm... Me parece que Belly-chan ya salió de clases.

La chica sale corriendo y le arrebata el celular, mientras que guarda la libreta en uno de sus bolsillos.   Con una sonrisa nerviosa y mirando inocentemente, le da una taza de té

Kali: Ahhh vamos Sam-chan, ¿Realmente te la creíste? ¡Sería incapaz de dejarte sola en un momento de necesidad! 

Sam dándole un sorbo a su taza: ¬¬ Eso pensé.

Kali: A demás, ¿Quién más que yo te daría tus necesitadas tazas de té con Prozac, eh?

Sam escupiendo el liquido en el piso y devolviéndole la taza de te a Kali: ¡**Nunca** mas me vuelvas a dar té!

Kali sacando otra taza: ^^ ¿Café?

Sam: ¬¬ Olvídalo... Muy bien, todos a sus posiciones _de nuevo._Señora Weasley, por favor desde la última parte, antes de la... _canasta_ ¬¬... ¡Acción!

La señora da un pequeño giro a su muñeca y una canasta de mimbre con un pequeño mantel blanco con cuadriculado rojo (el verdadero) aparece sobre la mesa.

Molly: Muy bien hijita.  Confiaré en ti, se que harás a tu madre orgullosa.   

Ginny Un poco sonrojada y sonriendo: Gracias mamá, te prometo mandarte un búho cuando llegue a casa de abuelita para no tenerte preocupada.

La pelirroja toma la canasta del mango y alza el mantel dudosamente, después de confirmar que si era la verdadera canasta suspira y se dirige a la puerta

Molly: Espera hijita, llévate una capa, puede hacer frío por la casa de tu abuelita.

Ginny Mirando por una de las ventanas de la casa y viendo el Sol brillante Pero mama, hace calor.

Molly Girando su varita _¡Accio capa de Ginny.!_

Una capa brillosa de color rojo oscuro sale volando desde las escaleras y cae sobre la mano extendida de la señora.  La pelirroja suspira derrotada

Ginny: Pero mamaaa

Molly: Virginia Güinevere Weasley, te llevarás la capa y te la pondrás porque tu madre te lo dice.

La pelirroja, con obvia resignación, toma la capa de las manos de su mama y se la pone.  Es una linda capa larga de tela roja, de un tono distinto al cabello de la chica y con una pequeña capucha.   La mamá se coloca frente a su hija y le sube la capucha ignorando las protestas de la pequeña.   Con dulzura toma la cara de su hija entre sus manos y lleva sus labios a la frente de ésta, las incontables pecas de la pequeña pelirroja se funden con su sonrojo

Molly mirando con ternura a la pelirroja: Has crecido tanto mi pequeña. Cuídate mucho y recuerda, no hagas caso a extraños, si algo pasa no dudes en usar tu varita.

Ginny moviéndose incómodamente en su lugar: Si mama, prometo tener cuidado.

La mamá le da la vuelta a la pelirroja, abre la puerta y le da un leve golpecito en la parte de atrás a su hija

Molly: Muy bien, vete antes de que se haga mas tarde.

Ginny aún sonrojada: Si mamá, ¡nos veremos luego!

La pelirroja sale de la casa y comienza a alejarse, pasando el patio y entrando al bosque

Molly con una mano junto a su boca y un pañuelo en la otra limpiándose unas pequeñas lágrimas ¡No olvides escribir!

La pequeña pelirroja da una última mirada sobre su hombro a su casa/castillo y le dedica una sonrisa a su mamá

Sam con un pañuelo en la mano y llorando desconsoladamente: ¡Corte! Estuvo hermoso

Kali dando pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga: Ya, ya Sam-chan. Solo es un cuento.

La productora se levanta feliz de su asiento y se acerca a la pelirroja y a la señora

Sam: Excelente, ya terminamos el primer acto.

Kali: Señora W ¡estuvo increíble! Por poco y me pongo de ridícula como la Sam.

Sam: ¬¬

Molly sonrojada y apenada ¿De verdad lo creen? 

Sam & Kali: ¡Por supuesto!

Ginny: ¿Entonces ya terminamos?

Sam: Tú no, tu mama si ^^

Molly colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho ¡Que bueno! Ahora podré preparar  galletas para todos.

Kali: ¡Yes!

Sam: No seas tragona

Kali: Mira quien lo dice ¬¬

Subaru: Yo también kelo galletas...

La productora salta tres metros en el aire y cae sobre los brazos de la chica de ojos violeta

Sam: ¡¡Suu-chan!! ¡No asustes así! ¿De dónde saliste?

Subaru: ¬¬ Hace mucho calor en el bosque, decidí acompañarlas.

Kali: Malfoy te amenazo con maldecirte, ¿verdad?

Subaru: ¡Ja! Como si ese niñito pudiera hacerme algo.

Sam: Malfoy y Oliver amenazaron con maldecirte.

Subaru pateando una piedrita del suelo: Mugres cobardes, se unen en mi contra... pero ya me vengaré.

La señora se aleja del grupo y se mete a la cocina a preparas galletitas de chispas de chocolates para todos (¡yuhu!)

Sam: Kali, ¿ya llegaron los gemelos?

Kali: ¿Y yo que voy a saber?

Sam: ¬¬X ¡Tú eres mi ayudante!

Kali: v v..  Siempre olvido esa parte...

Subaru: Yo vi a un par de pelirrojos corriendo por el bosque, riendo maliciosamente y creo que andaban plantando cosas.

Ginny: Sip, suena a mis hermanos, probablemente y quieren sabotear la historia.

Sam: Oh no... Kali-chan, ve por los gemelos y llévate a Suu.   Asegúrense de quitar toda clase de broma que ese par haya plantado en el camino.   No me gustaría tener a un canario como personaje principal.

Subaru con ambas manos sobre su cadera: ¿Y **tú** que planeas hacer?

Sam: Yo soy la productora, tengo que ver que todos los demás actores se encuentren bien ^^

Subaru: ¬¬ Si, que conveniente...

Kali tomando el brazo de la chica de cabellos azules y arrastrándola hacia el bosque: Deja de refunfuñar Suu-chan, es mejor ir por los pelirrojos... ¿comprendes?

Subaru sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con la mirada un poco perdida: Pelirrojos... Jijijiji

Ambas chicas se internan en el bosque, dejando a la productora dudando el haberlas mandado... o el haberlas traído siquiera.   La pelirroja a su lado se aclara la garganta ruidosamente

Sam: Cierto, cierto ^^Uu.. ¡¡Todos, Tómense 15 minutos!!

Ginny: ¿15 minutos? Eres muy inocente... Cuando menos una hora en lo que encuentran a Fred y George y otra media hora, si tienen suerte, en desmantelar las bromas.

Sam: ¡Eso es lo que crees! La señorita Kali es experta en bromas y la señorita Suu y ella son fanáticas profesionales, son capaces de encontrar a cualquier bishounen y chico guapo alrededor de 15 metros en menos de 10 minutos, si es que andan cansadas.

Ginny: ¿Bishounen?

Sam: Chicos guapos y famosos ^^Uu (sin contar que parecen niñas je...)

Ginny: Ahh... por cierto, ¿Sam?

Sam sacando de nuevo su libretita (se la quito a Kali cuando esta no prestaba atención): ¿Sí?

Ginny sonrojada hasta la raíz de su cabello: Yo... me preguntaba... tu crees que... 

Sam obviamente interesada: ¿Si? ¿Que quieres? ¿Ver a Draco antes que todos? Porque te diré que solo yo tengo ese derecho, pero te puedo llevar conmigo ^.~

Ginny más sonrojada (¿se puede?) que antes: ¡N-no! Aunque si quieres me puedes llevar, digo para que no te sientas sola, ese Malfoy puede meterte en problemas...

Sam: Aaaajaaaa.  Bueno, ya dime que deseas

Ginny aún sonrojada Bu-bueno, yo quería preguntar si, tu crees que... Kali... ya sabes... los libros... ¿creesquemelospreste?

Sam : ¿Hu?... ¡Ah! Los **libros**... ¬¬ todavía me debe esa... ¡Claro que te los presta! Siempre anda buscando cómpli... digo, le gusta compartir ^^

Ginny con una enorme sonrisa: ¿En serio?

Sam moviendo la mano desinteresadamente: Claro que si, hasta puede sentarse contigo a discutir las maneras más practicas de secuestros y de allanamientos de moradas

Ginny: ¡Genial!

La productora mira con curiosidad a la pelirroja y esta solo se sonroja y comienza a retirarse

Ginny: Bueno, me voy.  Iré a buscar a Ron, todavía tiene que probarse su disfraz.

Sam: Claro, ¡Te veo dentro de 10 minutos!

Ginny: Sip.

La pelirroja se va y deja en completa soledad a la productora

Sam sacando una pluma y anotando furiosamente en la libreta Bueno, aún me falta que venga la abuelita, increíble que tenga que _investigar_ acerca del cuento... yo no lo hice ^_^

Una mano toca discretamente el hombro de Sam, por segunda vez

Sam: Hay no, ahora que hizo Suu... 

¿?: ¿Perdón?

Sam: ¡Remus! Discúlpame, pero con esa y la otra suelta ya no se ni que esperar

Remus: No hay cuidado ^^

Sam: ¿Necesitabas algo?

Remus un poco sonrojado De hecho si... 

Sam: ¿Y lo que necesitas es.....?

Remus: Yo quería preguntarle, señorita productora...

Sam: Ah que necios, soy Sam, usted es mucho mas viejo que yo ^^

Remus sonriendo nerviosamente: Cierto, Sam.  Pues si, como decía.  ¿Porqué tengo que estar yo en la obra?

Sam mirándolo incrédulamente: ¿Qué no sabes?

Remus: Por algo pregunto... 

Sam: Duh...  Bueno, es que tú eres el único lobo verdadero ^^

Remus atónito: ¿¡Por eso estoy aquí!?

Sam murmurando Eso, y porque Kali-chan me sobornó gacho...

Remus: ¿Disculpa?

Sam: ^^Uu Nada, nada.  Hablo sola, como todos los genios.

Remus: ¬¬ Aja... 

Sam aclarándose la garganta: Bueno, el caso es que aún no se si utilizaré un lobo de verdad, por eso estas aquí.

Remus bastante escandalizado: ¡Pero soy peligroso!

Sam: ¿Qué? ¿Tú? Por favor, peligrosa Suu y Kali con exceso de azúcar... o Danny sin coca cola... o yo simple...  

Remus: Cuando me convierto en lobo soy un animal.

Sam: Pero para eso trajimos a Snape, te hará tu poción y todo saldrá a la perfección, a demás, Kali-chan sabe manejar bestias feroces.   Tiene dos bestias come hombres en su oficina.

***

En alguna parte del bosque

Kali: ¡Achuuu!

Subaru: ¬¬ No me digas que ya atrapaste gripa, si es así ni te me acerques que me contagias.

Kali: No, me parece que alguien habla de mi ^^

Subaru: Ha de ser Sam, maldiciendo nuestros nombres por todas las estrellas.

Kali: ^^Uu Defendería a Sam.-chan, pero eso es clásico de ella... 

Subaru: Vente, que aún falta quitar como seis bromas mas, la última casi te deja calva.

Kali: Cuando encuentre a ese par de pelirrojos ¬¬Xx

***

Sam: En fin, como te decía, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Remus: *sigh* Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Sam: ¡Claro! Yo nunca empiezo algo sin saber a donde voy y como acabarlo.

A lo lejos se escuchan diversas personas tosiendo y atragantándose... uno que otro grito diciendo '¡te sangró la boca!'

Sam: ¬¬Xx

Remus: Bueno, será mejor que regrese con los demás, el joven Malfoy anda muy... agitado.  Algo acerca de que le cambiaron sus pantalones de seda por unos de cuero negro... 

Sam con tono inocente: *^^* ¿En serio? ¡Me pregunto quien habrá sido capaz de hacer semejante acto!

Remus: Es lo que estamos averiguando, al parecer Malfoy sabe de un hechizo para averiguar quien fue la última persona que lo tocó.

Sam pálida hasta los dedos de los pies: ¿E-en se-serio?

Remus sin prestar atención al cambio drástico de la productora: Si, pero no puede hacerlo en estos momentos, al parecer tu apuntadora lo cansó demasiado y no puede ni sostener su varita.

Sam murmurando entre dientes: Tendré que darle un aumento a Suu, o empezar a pagarle... 

Remus: ¿Decías algo?

Sam: ¿Y-yo? N-no, para nada.  Es mejor que vayas y averigüen al criminal... yo tengo que hacer muchas cosas, el trabajo de una productora nunca termina ^^Uu

Remus: Muy bien, con permiso.

Sam suspirando nerviosamente: La que se va a armar... 

Fin Acto 2

Notas de la autora aka Sam:

Virginia Güinevere Weasley... jejeje, se que suena igual, pero no me pude contener (eso es por TU culpa Kali-chan, eres mala influencia)

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review :_: ... las kelo a todas... sniff... 

**Patty*Potter:** Oh si, Kali-chan se vengara y feo... lo se -_- *sigh*  siento un disturbio en la fuerza... -_-Uu mal chiste... coff... Y no te preocupes por tu paleta, pondré una mesa de regalos para aquel que quiera dejarle algo a los actores (claro que estas serán revisadas por expertos (Kali y Subaru... ¡La productora no puede estar en peligro! ^. ~) para desechar aquellas que puedan ser peligrosas para ellos o que sean o que sean portales, ¡Me quedo sin actores!) y las fotos... no te preocupes, pronto recibiras tu copia de las fotos... y de las que saquemos aquí muahaha... coff =P)

**Leia-Pandora:** Pues, que yo sepa, Belly-chan se pone Tiamat Atardecer, no se si se ponga Belldandy... No creo, me imagino que yo sabria ^^Uu...

**isa_potter:** Gracias, que bueno que te gustó.  Créeme, a Kali y Ginny tampoco les gusto la pequeña bromita.  **Nunca** hagas enojar a una Weasley y a una hechizera de Céfiro -_-UUUuuuu Unen fuerzas y quedas traumatizada.

**La urgida come hombres con piropos de albañil aka Suu:** Ahhh que payasaaaa... ¡Si no te veías tan urgida! Y claro que te uso, para eso están las amigas ¿no? Mejor yo que el país, ¿no crees? Y ¡**NO** toy urgida!

Prox Cap: Los gemelos (todo mundo los kele... ¡Yo los kelo!)... una jefa muy molesta... una hermana convenenciera... discusiones sin razón (que raro).


End file.
